halofandomcom-20200222-history
Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920
*Height: *Width: *Weight: |damage per hit=Very High |magazine=1 slug |maxammo= |fire= |ammotype=M645 FTP-HE, 16 mm x 65 mm |operation= |rate of fire=Low |velocity= |accuracy=High |range= Short/Medium |era=Post-War |counterpart=M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle |counterwep= |affiliation=United Nations Space Command}} Were you also looking for the actual type of weapon? The Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920, also known as the ARC-920 or simply the Railgun, is a compact-channel linear accelerator that fires a high-explosive round at incredible speed, delivering both kinetic and explosive force to hard and soft targets alike.Youtube Link "UNSC Weapons" This weapon has a charge time like the Spartan Laser. The railgun's charge time is approximately half of the Spartan Laser's charge time, and it can be fired with only a partial charge, at the cost of negligible damage against vehicles. This weapon instantly kills any player within its blast radius, but does not feature a scope. It can cause moderate damage to vehicles and send them flying off course, much like the Halo 3 Brute Shot and Halo: Reach Concussion Rifle. The Railgun is currently classified as an Anti-Infantry weapon. Although the ARC-920 lacks a zoom feature like scoped weapons, players are able to use the armor's default zoom feature midcharge to allow for increased accuracy with long-range attacks. Trivia *The ARC-920 may have been inspired by the M-920 Cain Heavy Weapon from the Mass Effect Franchise. *The reloading animation is similar to the Concussion Rifle's. *Despite being labeled a recoilless weapon, it appears to have a significant amount of kick when fired. This probably was done so the weapon would look more powerful. The projectile also goes through a series of rings which indicates it is more similar to a coilgun than a railgun. *Functionally, the Railgun has next to no drop when fired over long distance. However, due to lack of a scope, hitting targets at long range is dependant on the skill of the wielder. *This weapon has limited armor penetration. In other words, if a Railgun shot hits the hatch of a Wraith or Scorpion, the shot has a high chance of killing the driver. *While charging, the Railgun's barrel glows blue, somewhat like the Plasma Launcher. Be wary, as this glow can be seen quite easily. *Though the ARC-920 is a railgun, the rounds it fires take a significant amount of time to reach their target, so players may want to lead their targets unless they are at close to medium range. If the weapon was a "true" railgun, it would fire at an extremely high speed, close to the speed of a MAC round or Gauss round since it uses the same technology. It is most likely deliberate for weapon balancing. However, it is possible that since the projectile and the magnetic rail driver (the "barrel") are much shorter, the projectile is fired at a consequently slower rate. *When fired, this gun makes a large BOOM noise which to some smart players can be used as a warning to dodge or avoid incoming fire. *The very high damage and relatively short charge time of the railgun makes it ideal for killing Promethean Knights at close to medium range on higher difficulties. On Easy and Normal it would just be a waste of ammo. *The front of the weapon is very reminiscent of the front section of a UNSC frigate. Gallery Appearances *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' Sources Category:Human Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:UNSC